It is known in the art to provide a side door bar that is straight extending between the flange portions of a door. However, in the event of a collision, such as a side impact collision, the bar deforms and pulls away from the door flange. The bar moves from a straight position to a dramatically bowed position into the vehicle. In some instances, the bar deforms so dramatically that the bar may extend into the vehicle cabin where the user is sitting. This arrangement provides an inconvenience to the user and does not provide great strength to the vehicle door to prevent damage to the vehicle door during a collision.
By way of example, an assembly of the prior art, as illustrated in FIG. 1, includes a bar movable from a first position to a second position. The bar 12 is adapted to rest on flanges. In the event of a collision with an external force, the bar moves from a first position 12A to a second bowed position 12B. After the collision, the bar deforms into the vehicle thereby causing a large intrusion into the vehicle. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to provide an improved side door bar for a vehicle.